


Uniform Appreciation

by christyimnotred, tiger_in_the_flightdeck



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011), The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth - All Media Types
Genre: Happy Gay Farmers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christyimnotred/pseuds/christyimnotred, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_in_the_flightdeck/pseuds/tiger_in_the_flightdeck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus discovers that Esca REALLY likes it when he wears his uniform around the farm.  Playmobil scenes with short fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uniform Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> Playmobil scenes with a ficlet written by Tiger.

 

It had started out so subtly that Marcus had almost missed it. He had been bent over, checking a stone bruise on their best stallion. “Excellent work, soldier.” a soft voice came from the other side of the horse.

Marcus had nearly been kicked.

Two weeks later, while Marcus was hauling bales of hay, and relishing in the summer heat that kept his leg from aching, Esca had touched the blade of his knife to his eyebrow in salute.

The twine had snapped when he dropped one of the bales, spilling hay. Before he could collect it, their goats stampeded over to steal it.

During Neptunalia, while they were watching the games and possibly over indulging in wine, Esca had leaned over and murmured against his ear. The sweet lilt of his voice, and the heat with which he called him “ _My Centurion_ ,” left Marcus rather glad he had taken to wearing braccae, because a toga would have done nothing to hide his physical response.

The blush, however, couldn’t be concealed.

It all finally came to a head when Marcus was clumsily feeding the chickens. From the corner of his eye he caught a glint of light. He looked up to see his love, his heart, his sword arm approaching him. The skinny little bastard had his plumed helmet dangling from his hand by the chin strap.

"I would say ‘stand at attention, soldier.’" he smirked as he approached. His eyes ticked down Marcus’ hard body. Very hard. Gods all dammit. "But, I see that you already are."


End file.
